


Haircut

by rainandasphalt (orphan_account)



Category: Terraria
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Fantasy is scared to ask her crush to cut and dye her hair, but Andrew convinces her it's a good idea.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This is arguably the most embarrassing thing I've ever written. Andrew is the guide, Tallulah is the stylist, and Fantasy is the party girl. I just named them what they are in my game.

“Just talk to her, Fantasy.”

 

“No way! She'll definitely say no.”

 

“What's the worst that could happen?”

 

Fantasy glared at Andrew as they argued about what Tallulah’s reply would be. 

 

“Fine!” snapped Fantasy. She approached Tallulah and hesitantly asked “Hey… Tal? Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to…” Fantasy swallowed nervously, and continued, “...Do you wanna… cut and dye my hair? You always do such a nice job…” She blushed.  _ Why am I embarrassed!?  It's just a haircut!  _

 

Tallulah smiled. “Oh, of course I will!”

 

The two girls walked into Tallulah’s shop, and Fantasy sat in a chair with her head leaning over the sink. She stayed there, completely ridgid, as Tallulah got out her scissors, bleach, and dyes. 

 

“What would you iike me to do?” Tallulah asked, curiously. 

 

“Uh… I don't know, actually… do what you think suits me.”

 

Tallulah nodded and began to rinse Fantasy’s hair. She cut it about shoulder length, and told Fantasy to sit up again. “So, you want it dyed, too?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Fantasy mumbled. She felt a little insecure being this close to her crush, but she managed to mentally shake it off. 

 

Having never gotten her hair done, Fantasy was excited. She felt a bit rebellious and confident. 

 

“Hmm… I think a bright pink would suit you well!” Talulah said as she began to bleach Fantasy’s brown hair. 

 

After bleaching, sitting under a heater, having dye put in her hair, going back under the heater, and having Tallulah wash her hair again, Fantasy was finally done with her makeover. 

 

“Check it out!” Talulah said excitedly, leading Fantasy into the bathroom. 

 

Fantasy marveled at her new self in the mirror. “My goodness… I look so pretty! Thanks, Tal.”

 

Tallulah nodded again. “You look like a real party girl!”

 

Opening up her wallet, Fantasy asked, “How much do I owe you?”

  
Tallulah laughed at said, “It's completely free for a cutie like you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Snip snip snip~ I hope you liked it! I based this off the Tallulah saying, “Do you like what I did to Fantasy’s hair?” and so I got an idea to do this.


End file.
